


Art for Looking For A Sign

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Sign Language, art for emwebb17, deaf!Castiel, looking for a sign, pinefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean can’t figure out why the hot guy on the train is ignoring him…that is until he realizes that the man is profoundly deaf.  After an unpleasant misunderstanding, the two become friends.  It isn’t long before Dean wants more, but Castiel sticks steadfastly to his rule about not dating hearing people.  When Dean starts to date other people to try to get over him, Castiel starts to wonder if maybe Dean is the exception to the rule.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [ Emwebb17 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17) Pinefest Story [Looking For A Sign](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9611771)
> 
> This was an awesome story to work on! I loved working with Emwebb! :D And I really enjoyed the story - please, go and read it!

All pictures are ink - the last one is computer colored.  
The finger spelled breaker is the title of the story

(Please let me know if these are down - my website doesn't go down often but when it does, it's always when i need it and I'll need to let the tech know. I tried using IMGUR but the images REFUSE to load for me here...)

  



End file.
